My summer with you
by majikaru angel
Summary: The twins, Daisuke, Satoshi and Dark spend a week at a villa during the summer.Lots of satodai fluffiness! satodai yaoi. This is my first fanfic, so don't be harsh. please review! CHAPTER 8 NOW UP! COMPLETE
1. Roomates

**"My summer with you"**

**"Ch.1 Roomates"**

Riku,Risa,Daisuke,Satoshi and the butler/driver were all on their way to the villa. They were driving by the coast and sandy beaches.It was a very sunny day, with warm breezes and the smell of the ocean in the air. Daisuke looked out the window in awe. Today was a beautiful day. He had brought his sketchbook with him, and started to draw the ocean and landscapes that they drove by.Satoshi studied the way Daisuke was sketching (after all, he was good at drawing too and had art class with Daisuke).Satoshi looked carefully at the lines and every detail of the sketch.After a few minutes, Daisuke noticed Satoshi watching him draw and his face turned scarlet red.

"U-um,..."

Daisuke was too nervous to speak. He wasn't use to people looking or staring at him or his sketches when he drew.And because he wasn't able to say anything, he blushed even more.

"It's nice."

"T-t-thank you..." he studdered.

Daisuke was so red now that some people would probably mistake his head for a spikey tomato.The poor guy was a nervous wreck.

/_"Hahaha...oh Daisuke. Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke. You can't even look creepy boy in the eye. It's funny how red you get when you're nervous! Hahahaha!"/ _Dark laughed as he taunted.

_"Dark! Leave me alone! I'm in a bad enough situation as it is!"_

_/"How are you in a bad situation? He did complement your drawing. You must be so flattered! That's probably why you're speechless!"/_

_"It's not like that! How many times do you have to torment me!"_

_/"About a million billion trillion kajillion-"/_

_"OH, WHO ASKED YOU!"_

_/"...You."/_

_"AAARG!"_

Satoshi noticed that Daisuke was flushed and had an irritated look on his face.Satoshi wondered what in the world could have made him get so mad all of a sudden. It was strange to him that way because he was always happy with a smile on his face.

"Is something wrong Niwa? You look frustrated about something."

"Huh? Oh, uh, no! I'm fine! I just um, got upset because...I didn't draw this part of the shore well enough..."

"I think it looks ok. There's nothing wrong with it."

" Ok, then in that case, I'll just leave that part of the drawing alone. Heh..." he laughed nevously

_/"Aaaawww. How sweet!"/_

_"Be quiet or I'll..."_

_/"You'll what? Draw the sky for me?"/ _he taunted again

_"Gggrrrrrr..." _Daisuke had nothing to say he just gritted his teeth at the mocking phanton theif.

"Ok, we're here!

Daisuke had been so busy arguing with Dark that he didn't notice how long the drive was.The butler helped him with his bag and everyone else's, then they headed towards the villa.

"Well, this is it! What do you guys think?"

Daisuke's jaw nearly dropped.The villa was beautiful. It had floors, bathroom sinks, and bath tubs made of marble, chandeleirs in the hallways and in every room, and elegant carpets and furniture.And in the back, it had a balcony with a great view of the beach.It was the most nicest place Daisuke had every seen.

"Daisuke? Is it too much?"

"No...it's perfect."

"It's our first time using this villa. Since the vacations started, we decided to stay here for a while."

"Come on Risa.Let's show everyone to their rooms."

There were four bedrooms and four bathrooms.Each bedroom had a bathroom in it.Risa and Riku shared a room, and the butler, Satoshi and Daisuke all got their own bedroom.Daisuke started to unpack when Dark started talking again.

_/"Hmmm...I think I'm gonna come out for a while."/_

_"And I think you must be crazy to do that."_

_/"Why not? I could use a good stretch. And besides, you're not the only one who needs a vacation around here."/_

The rutile Dark held was beginning to glow.

_"Dark! No!"_

Too late. He had already come out.Risa and Riku were coming. Dark stepped into the hallway to wait for them to come, while Daisuke laid unconsious on the bed. He had fainted when Dark came out of his body.

"Why, hello ladies."

"(gasps) MISTER DARK!"

"What are _you_ doing here you pervert! Are you stalking us now!"

"Come on Riku.Aren't you even a little happy to see me?"

"Not the least. Hump!" she crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"I'm happy to see you Dark!"

"Well at least I know _someone_ here wants me around."

"Mister Dark? Why don't you stay with us?"

"Risa! Are you crazy! Besides, we don't have any more rooms left.Not only that, how can you trust him so easily!"

"Because I know Mr.Dark would never hurt me.(she is so dillusional isn't she?) Besides, we can give him Niwa's room! Niwa can share rooms with Hiwatari."

"That's fine by me."

Riku glared at him.

"Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Then it's settled! Come on Mister Dark! I'll show you to your room!"

The "fainted" Daisuke was moved to Satoshi's room, where he kept sleeping and remained unconcious. Satoshi didn't seem to mind though. He also decided he would not be disturbed by Dark's presence here.Daisuke ended up staying asleep for the rest of the day,until it became night time. Now that it was night, there was one problem. The room they moved Daisuke to only had one bed. Yes, ONE bed.

"Risa! I really think you should have asked Niwa about the room before you just gave it to Dark!

"How could I ask him if he won't wake up? It's not my fault!"

"I'm sure he won't mind...(snickering). Well, today was a fun day. I'll be going to sleep now. Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight Mister Dark!"

"Yeah, goodnight...creep."

Everyone went to their rooms to sleep.Satoshi was getting ready to sleep when he turned on the television and the weather was on. "Tonight will be very warm, so turn on your ac!" said the weather man. Satoshi clicked the t.v off so that it wouldn't desturb Daisuke in his sleep. Satoshi was going to sleep without his shirt (since the temperature was going to be very warm) but, he didn't want Daisuke to freak out and faint all over again in the morning, so he decided on sleeping with an unbuttoned shirt instead.Satoshi laid down with his hands behind the back of his head, and started to drift to sleep, when Daisuke started to move. Daisuke looked like he was having a bad dream. Daisuke turned around, making his head rest on Satoshi's chest.Satoshi looked down at him, noticing how innocent he looks when he's asleep. Satoshi began to stroke the redhead's hair gently with his hand, until Daisuke stopped moving around and slept soundly again. He took off his glasses, turned off the lights, and fell alseep.

The next day Satoshi woke up really early (because he was use to getting up early in the morning to get to school on time) and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Moments later Daisuke woke up due to the sound of the running water. By the time he was awake, Satoshi had finished taking a shower and was coming out of the bathroom. Daisuke was still half asleep, then his eyes became wide with shock as his face turned deep red. Satoshi was standing at the bathroom doorway, with a towel wrapped around his waist, and still dripping wet.Daisuke hesitated on whether he should leave the room, but something just seemed to hold him back. Satoshi started to walk towards the bed where Daisuke still layed. Daisuke's heart began to race, for he did not know what would happen next. When he tried to get up and leave, Satoshi forcingly yet gently pushed Daisuke back down. He was now on top of him, centimeters away from Daisuke's face.

A few drops of water from the dripping Satoshi fell on Daisuke's lips. Daisuke was about to speak when Satoshi placed his lips on Daisuke's, absorbing the drops of water that had fallen there. Daisuke was shocked and blushing much more red than usual at first, then he closed his eyes and relaxed. Daisuke began to move his hands up and down Satoshi's wet back embracing him. Satoshi moaned in pleasure and kissed him a little harder while running one of his hands through Daisuke's red hair.When Satoshi pulled away to end the kiss, Daisuke put his arms around his neck and pulled him back down. He kissed some more of the droplets of water off Satoshi's lips. Then Daisuke kissed his neck and shoulder as he felt the drops of water on his bare skin touch his mouth and made Satoshi shiver. Daisuke was actually _enjoying _this. Looks like he really _did_ like Satoshi and didn't realize it. Of course, A certain "Phantom Thief" was not to find out about this...

Moments later Dark passed by their bedroom noticing nothing but silence and became suspicious. Soon he started to snicker at the thought of could have been going on inside. He put his ear on the door to listen better, when Daisuke opened the door and Dark fell face foward. Daisuke had his shirt open, and was blushing because he knew Dark wasn't gonna let _this_ slide.

"Dark! W-w-what are _you_ doing trying to listen through the door!"

"Just stopping by to see what you and creepy boy are up to." he smirked.

"We're doing just fine, and we aren't up to anything!"

"I bet you had a nice wake up call! And you probably had a _really_ good night's sleep too!" he taunted.

"For your information "Mr. Phantom Theif" my wake up call was very disturbing! he lied. "And nothing went on in my sleep, you PERVERT!" Daisuke said as he blushed even deeper red.

"If nothing went on your sleep, why is your shirt unbuttoned?" he said as he got a wide grin on his face.

"I-I was j-just going to change!"

"Whatever you say..." he said in a sing-song voice. "Anyway, were're going to the beach in a few minutes so I suggest you stop getting _distracted_ and get ready."

"I'm got getting "distracted"! he blushed the deepest shade of red Dark had ever seen.

"Just be ready in 10 minutes, ok?"

Dark went to his room and Daisuke sighed as he cautiosly went back to his. He had been really embarrassed and now knew Dark was going to bother the hell outta him when the got to the beach. He went back to the room, where Satoshi already had everything packed. How he had packed so quickly, Daisuke couldn't figure out, but he knew that he obviously heard what Dark said.Somehow, Satoshi could sense that Daisuke felt very insecure.

"Don't let what he says get to you."

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and noticed he had a friendly look on his face. He had never seen this side of Satoshi before, and it made him happy to know he was in a good mood. He blushed at the fact of knowing exactly _why_ he was in a good mood.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good. Now let's go. Besides, if he bothers you, I'll try not to let him embarrass you too much." he smiled.

They both went outside to find Risa,Riku and Dark waiting for them.

_"Maybye this won't be so bad after all."_ Daisuke thought.


	2. A day at the beach

**"Ch.2 A day at the beach"**

When they arrived at the beach, Risa and Riku were the first to get in the water. Dark happily followed. However, only a few minutes after they went in the water, Riku frantically started splashing Dark and yelling at him. Risa tried reasoning with her sister as Dark tried to avoid being drowned by Riku.

Riku:"GET AWAY FROM ME PERVERT!" she yelled as she splashed him in the face.

Dark:"I havent even done anything to you! Will you CUT IT OUT?" he said as he tried avoiding her splashing but failed.

Riku:"I'll _cut it out_ as soon as you stop swimming towards me!"

Dark:"Oh, so I can't swim around here! What else do think beaches are for?" he paused for a moment. "...On second thought...forget I asked."

Riku:"PERV! Take this!" she splashed him yet again. "Stop swimming towards me!"

Dark:"You mean like this? Oh look at me! I'm swimming! And I'm getting closer! I'm like a fishy in the sea!" he said annoyingly.

Riku:"You're gonna become a TUNA IN AN ALLUMINUM CAN if you don't get the hell away from me!" she said as she splashed him continuosly.

Dark only laughed and kept teasing Riku while Risa kept trying to make peace between the two. Daisuke and Satoshi stayed at shore. Daisuke was sketching them as they fooled around in the water, and Satoshi was getting a tan.You can't blame him though (He _is_ kinda pale). Later on the twins and Dark came back to shore to eat the lunch they had packed. They all had a good lunch, and even Satoshi ate something. And after eating, Dark fell asleep on the sand. While he slept, Riku sneakily started to bury him in the sand. When he woke up, he could barely move.

Dark:"Yawn hmm? Hey! Why can't I-! How did I- , RIKU!" he practically had a mountain-sized pile of sand on him.

Riku giggled and even Risa joined her in her laughter at Dark. Daisuke had also sketched him covered in sand in his sleep.

Dark:"RIKU! Aww come on! You can't leave me here! DAISUKE HELP ME HERE!"

Daisuke only pretended not to hear him and continued sketching while Satoshi pretended to be asleep. Dark however, kept trying to find a way out of the sand he was in.

Dark:"Fine! Forget you then!...Come on! Seriously guys! Let me out! I'm getting sand in very unconfortable places right about now!"

Satoshi:"Ok..._really_ didn't need to know that."

Dark:"Riku, what about you! You're the one who put me here in the first place!"

Riku:"I know. And I intend on _keeping you there. _she scowled.

Dark:"Let me out!"

Riku:"No."

Dark:"Please!"

Riku:"No."

Dark:"You know you want to!"he said in a sing-song voice.

Riku:"The answer is no."

Dark:"We can all go back to the water..." he gave her an innocent look.

Riku:"Hmm, let me think...NO!"

Dark:"You can't keep me here forever! Besides you know you wanna go swimming with me. You probably like me better wet in the water." he smirked.

Riku:"PERVERT! she threw a sea shell at him.

Daisuke:"Come on Dark, stop it already."

Dark looked at him with an evil teasing smirk.

Dark:"You should be agreeing with me Daisuke. You know as well as I do that you probably like creepy boy when he's wet!"

Satoshi said nothing to this. He wasn't going to let Dark ruin his day. Daisuke, however, became quiet and blushed wildly. Could have Dark acually _known_ what happened this morning? The worst part was that he could't argue with that. In a way he kinda did...wait! What was he thinking! Daisuke shook his head and got rid of some disturbing images while he decided he would get up and go for a swim. He had barely done anything since he got there anyway.

Daisuke:"Um, I think I'll go for a swim..." as he started to leave, Dark started acting like a smart ass again.

Dark:"That's right! You better leave!"

Daisuke turned around and kicked sand in his face.

Daisuke:"At least I'm not the one stuck in the ground, sand-for-brains!"

he left and went into the water.

Daisuke went diving and swam around the coral reefs, where many colorful tropical-like fish lived in. There was schools of fish everywhere, and there was also a few manatees. One of them swam up to Daisuke and he petted it and watched the gentle creature slowly leave. He never had been to such a nice beach before. He went to the surface for air and then swam back to shore. By the time he got back, Dark had the tide coming in, and the water was up to his chin as he remained burried in the sand.

Dark:"IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T GET ME OUT NOW, I'M GONNA DROWN HERE!"

Riku:"Do you think he's had enough for one day?"

Risa:"Actually, I think you're being kind of mean to Mr.Dark now..."

Riku ignored her response.

Riku:"What do you think Hiwatari?"

Satoshi:"Well...alright. I guess he's learned his lesson."

They all helped dig Dark out of the sand, and promised he wouldn't bother Riku anymore for the rest of the day. It later became late in the afternoon and the sun began to set. Daisuke loved the warm colors of the sunset. Daisuke wanted to do one last thing. Walk down the shore and maybye pick up a few shells, as a rememberance of the trip. He got up and started to leave when he was stopped by Satoshi.

Satoshi:"Where are you going Niwa?"

Daisuke:"To walk down the shore." he looked at Satoshi shyly. "Do you want to come with me?"

Satoshi:"Sure, why not." He took Daisuke by the hand and started to walk. Daisuke blushed at the fact that Satoshi was holding his hand.

Daisuke followed not too far behind Satoshi walking in the footprints he left in the sand as he walked ahead.Daisuke started to look down at the sea shells. He picked up a few spiral ones, then started to notice that the other shells on the sand had different shapes.

Daisuke:"Hey, Hiwatari! Look! Did you see all the different kinds of shaped shells? This one looks like a moon! And this one looks like a an angel wing!"

As Daisuke kept pointing out the shells he found, Satoshi found one with a very _interesting _shape.

Satoshi:"Look what I found." he held a orange-reddish shell shaped like a heart.

Daisuke:"Wow...it's really pretty. Iv'e never found one that colorful..."

Satoshi looked at the shell for a moment then thought of something. He then looked down and found a thin ribbon on the ground, and with a gentle push he made a hole at the top of the shell using the point of another shell, and put the ribbon through it.

Satoshi:"Here. This is for you." he put the shell necklace around Daisuke's neck. Then without warning, he leaned in and gave Daisuke a gentle loving kiss.

Daisuke blushed and put his arms around Satoshi's waist and kissed him back. Satoshi smiled as he broke the kiss.

Satoshi:"Let's go. They're probably waiting so we can all leave".

Daisuke:"Alright Hiwitari."

Satoshi:"...Niwa?"

Daisuke:"Yes Hiwatari?"

Satoshi:"Just call me Satoshi."

Daisuke:"Ok. But you have to call me Daisuke then."

Satoshi:"Fair enough."

They both walked back to where the twins and Dark were. Dark came up to Daisuke with another one of his smirks. Daisuke knew what was coming.

Dark:"Well?"

Daisuke:"Well what?"

Dark:"What did you and creepy boy do on your little walk?"

Daisuke:"We walked."

Dark:"Daisuke, you know well what I mean. Don't play dumb."

Daisuke:"Why is it that every time I'm with Hiwa- I mean Satoshi, you assume we did something?" he said blushing slightly.

Dark:"Because you two like each other. For all I know, you've probably kissed him before!" he said randomly.

Daisuke:"WHAT!" he was bright red again. "N-no, I just-"

Dark:"So you _have _kissed him before?" he said getting a wide grin again.

Daisuke:"NO! I never siad _that_!" he panicked.

Dark noticed the shell around Daisuke's neck.

Dark:"You may not have said that, but you never mentioned he gave you a gift..." he smirked.

Daisuke:"It's a _friendship _necklace!" he said blushing until his whole face was like his hair.

Dark:"It sure doesn't look that way..." he said in a sing-song voice again.

Daisuke:"Let's just go already!" he said as he walked towards the car.

Dark laughed and went to the car also. What Dark said was true though. He _did_ like Satoshi, but he was too embarrassed to let Dark know that. He would probably bother him everyday to make him blush, just for the hell of it. For now, it would have to remain a secret...

They all went back to the villa, and ate dinner, showered, and it was night now. Everyone was getting ready to sleep. Before everyone went to their rooms, Risa made everyone go to the living room to tell them what activities they had planned for tomorrow.

Risa:"Tomorrow me and Riku where planning on having an ice-cream party here at the villa! What do you guys think?"

Daisuke:"An ice-cream party sounds good!" he said cheerfully.

Dark:"We can also have music, and dancing!..." he looked at Satoshi, then he looked at Daisuke.

"...And _spin the bottle_..." he said teasingly to Daisuke as he turned red again.

Daisuke:"What are you looking at me for!" he said to Dark while blushing even more.

Dark:"You know why..." he smirked as he looked over at Satoshi.

Satoshi paid no attention to Darks remarks. It's not like he would _mind_, anyway. Daisuke, on the other hand, was beginning to panick. He couldn't kiss Satoshi in front of _all of them_! He decided that if they were going to play spin the bottle, he would stay out of it.

Riku:"Ok then! We'll have the ice-cream tomorrow in the after noon, so one has to get up early. That way, we can all get some rest."

With that, everyone went back to their rooms. Satoshi stayed up longer than Daisuke, so Daisuke fell asleep first. That night, he dreamed of ice-cream. (Daisuke's dream) he was in a snowy place, and instead of snow, there was ice-cream everywhere. There was a tree that had fruit-flavored popcicles. Daisuke took one down from the tree and began to lick it. It happened to have a very strange taste...

It was now morning. Satoshi woke up. He slowly started to laugh because he felt something tickling him. He looked to the side and saw Daisuke licking his bare chest. The weird part was, he was still asleep. He tried to wake up Daisuke between a few laughs as he tried not to get bothered by the tickling.

Satoshi:"Daisuke..haha...Daisuke, wake u-hahaha...ow!"

Daisuke had now bitten him on the shoulder. Satoshi winced a little as Daisuke began to open his eyes and loosen his grip on his shoulder. When he saw that he was on Satoshi's chest, he blushed redder than ever and moved off him.

Daisuke:"What was I doing!" he yelled at himself.

Satoshi:"You were licking me in your sleep, then you bit me. Not that I didn't like it." he smirked.

Daisuke:"I was what!" he blushed even more.

Satoshi:"What naughty dreams have you been having latley?" he smirked again.

Daisuke:"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean- but I- uh..." he was blushing and babbling uncontrollably.

he chuckled. Satoshi:"You're so adorable when you're flustered. But it's ok. You can stop apologizing already."

Satoshi put his hand under Daisuke's chin so he would look up. Daisuke fell into Satoshi's icy-blue gaze. He felt hypnotized, as he moved closer to Satoshi, until they felt each other's breath...then Dark knocked on the door.

Dark:"Hellooo? Are you guys awake yet? Or, am I interupting something..." he teased from the other side of the door.

Satoshi came to the door and opened it a little. He was wearing a bathrobe, with the top a little bit open.

Satoshi:"Did you want something?" he asked calmly.

Dark:"Good morning, creepy boy." Then Dark noticed a red mark on Satoshi's shoulder...it was a hickey.


	3. Truth or dare

**Ch.3 Truth or dare"**

"Nice hickey, creepy boy."

"Nice _sunburn_ Dark." he said cooly.

"Thanks, I- WHAT!"

Dark took out a mirror and looked at himself. He was redder than Daisuke when he blushed. Dark stared into the mirror as he let out a silent scream. Daisuke then came to the door to see what Dark had yelled about.

"What's going on?" he looked at Dark, then started laughing nonstop.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" he sweatdropped as he saw Daisuke unable to stop laughing.

Dark got angry and stomped back to his room while everyone else got ready for the ice-cream party. Moments later Daisuke was at Dark's bedroom door, trying to get him to come out.

"Dark! Come on! Everyone's already got the ice-cream party set up!"

"I'm not coming out looking like _this_!"

"Will you stop being a drama queen already!"

"I'M NOT A DRAMA QUEEN, I'M A PHANTOM THEIF DAMMIT!"

Risa was walking in the hallway looking for Dark when she heard his yelling. She went to join Daisuke in convincing Dark to come out.

"What's wrong with Dark?"

"He won't come out because he has a sunburn and is acting like a total crybaby about it."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Mr.Dark? I could help you hide your sunburn!"

"With what?"

"Come out and meet me at my room and I'll show you. I have just the thing to help you!"

"...Oh, alright."

A few minutes later Daisuke saw Dark in the hallway, and practically died from laughter. He had cover-up all over his face, and there were some spots he missed that were still red.

"HAHAHAHA! If you're not a drama queen, I don't know _what_ you're doing wearing girl's make-up!

"At least I don't ACT like a girl!"

"I don't act like a girl!"

"You're right! You don't act like a girl, you act like a FAG!"

"Stop fighting you two! Just go to the living room!"

(Dark and Daisuke)"But-"

"Now!"

They both met with eveyone else in the living room where everything was already set up. The tables had snacks and treats, there was decorations, and the music was playing. Risa and Riku decided they would play a few games first.

"I'll pick first! Hmm...Dark! Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to...be my servant for the next 15 minutes."

"That's not so hard!"

"Oh, you'll be supprised..."

For the next 15 minutes Dark worked harder than he ever had in his life. Tending to every one of Riku's needs for 15 minutes was harder than stealing 15 artworks in one day!

" Get me a snack! Now clean my plate! you missed a spot! You missed it again! Make me a sundade! Not one scoop, three! I wanted it with sprinkles! You did it all wrong! Start over! I don't want a sundade anymore, I've lost my appetite!"

Dark was gasping for breath on the floor. He couldn't take it anymore! Luckily,fifteen minutes of torture had already passed. Dark flopped on the couch as he tried to get his heartbeat back to it's normal pace.

"Alright...it's...my turn...now. ...Daisuke...truth or...dare?" he said between gasps.

"You had to pick _me_, didn't you?"

"Just...pick...one already!..."

"Um,...truth."

"Is it true that you like creepy boy?"

Satoshi glared at him with one of those I'm-gonna-beat-the-crap-out-of-you-if-you-call-me-that-one-more-time looks.

"I...I..." he started to blush in frustration of his answer.

"Well? I'm waiting..."

"Y-yes..."

"Come again? I didn't hear you!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes you did! You're trying to embarrass me by making me repeat myself!"

"Yup! And it's working too!"

Daisuke blushed a little more while Satoshi kept giving Dark the evil glare. It was now Daisuke's turn to pick some one.

"Riku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hit Dark as hard as you can!"

"Now you're speaking my language! That's just my type of dare!" she looked at dark with an evil look on her face as she cracked her knuckles.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

He ran as Riku went after him with the ice-cream scooper gripped tightly in her hand. Soon he came back with a bump on his head and he flopped back on the couch once more. Riku went to the kitchen and washed the ice-cream scoopy thing and was ready to give Dark hell again.

"Riku! Don't be so mean to Mr.Dark!"

"That pervert deserve what he's getting!"

"Yeah. Besides, you enjoy hitting me so it means you obviously like me!"

Riku got flames in her eyes as she raised the scoop above his head. Dark yelled and put his arms over his head, ready to endure more pain.

"Now, what was that you said?" she scowled as she got an intimidating glint in her eye.

"I said Riku is a very nice person and doesn't beat the crap out of people or enslaves them or tries to drown them at the beach or-"

"(Roars like a lion)"

"Eep! I'll be quiet now..."

Riku, now satisfied with Dark cowering in fear of her, skipped her turn and let Dark pick next.

"Ok creepy boy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said calmly.

"Ho-ho! Aren't we feisty?" he teased. However, Satoshi ignored his comment.

"Get on with it, will you?"

"Ok, if you say so...I dare you to make out with Daisuke while we eat our ice-cream!"

(Daisuke thinking) _"Noooooo! Why Dark! WHY!"_

(Risa and Riku)"WHAT!"

"Are you crazy, you pervert!"

"On the other hand, they do make a cute couple..."

"Risa!"

"What? I don't have problems with guy on guy relationships."

"Well...I guess it wouldn't be that bad..."

"So get busy you two! I wanna see some action!"

Satoshi ignored Dark's comment (of course) and came over to where Daisuke was sitting and sat next to him. Daisuke turned red as he saw Dark snickering, the twins staring, and Satoshi drawing nearer. They all got their ice-cream and watched as Satoshi pinned Daisuke down on the couch, putting down one hand on each one of Daisuke's wrists. Daisuke didn't resist at all as Satoshi bent down to his face and felt their lips touch. Daisuke relaxed his wrists as Satoshi let them go, and Daisuke put his arms around Satoshi pulling him closer. Soon Daisuke could feel the other boy's tounge inside his mouth. He gave in completely to Satoshi, as he started to not care if anyone knew about him loving Satoshi. After a few minutes, they stopped the kiss, gasping for breath as they sat up. Dark started whooping and cheering like crazy.

"Whoo-hoo! That was some performance! It was quite entertaining!"

"It wasn't so bad to watch."

"That was so romantic!"

Daisuke turned red again after realizing what had happened. Satoshi held Daisuke's hand as he gave him a comforting smile to let him know not to be embarrassed. Daisuke leaned on Satoshi's shoulder, when he noticed the red mark from this morning.

"Satoshi...I'm sorry I bit you and left that mark." he whispered.

"It's ok. I don't mind at all." he whispered back as Daisuke blushed again.

Dark:"It's about time you guys admit you like each other! I was getting impatient! And not only that, but now it's gonna be twice as fun teasing you!

_"Great"_ he sighed.

"Me and Risa almost forgot, do you guys want ice-cream?"

(Daisuke and Satoshi)"Sure."

"What flavors do you guys want?"

"Cherry." Satoshi responded.

Daisuke looked at him and caught on. "Blueberry."

Satoshi smiled at Daisuke for making that choice. They ate their ice-cream outside at the balcony, alone. Daisuke fed Satoshi his cherry ice-cream while Satoshi gave Daisuke his blueberry flavored one. (by the way, the ice-cream isn't on a popcicle stick, it's kinda like shave ice or the ice cream you get on a cone). When they went back to where everyone else was, they all started dancing. Daisuke and Satoshi on the other hand, held each other close and slow danced. Now it was 11:48pm, and everyone was tired. They all went to their rooms to sleep.

"Good night everyone!" Riku said as she went to her room with Risa.

"Good night to you two love birds too!"

"Sleep tight. Don't let the creepy boy bite."

"Shut up Dark!"

Satoshi pulled Daisuke inside the dark room. Daisuke could resist no longer. He pushed Satoshi onto the bed as he unbuttoned Satoshi's shirt. Daisuke began to kiss Satoshi on the neck as he shivered in enjoyment again. Satoshi laid back and tilted his head up to allow himself to be suduced by Daisuke's kisses on his neck. Then he moved down to Satoshi's collar bone and chest as he continuosly kissed him.

"Daisuke..." he groaned.

"I love the sound of you groaning my name..."

He was starting to sound like Dark! But it didn't matter to him. All he cared about was being alone with his true love...Satoshi.


	4. The movies

**"Ch.4 The movies"**

It was morning again and Satoshi and Daisuke had already woken up. They were getting ready to head for the kitchen to eat breakfast. Daisuke finished getting dressed and was going to leave first.

"Um, Satoshi, you put your shirt on inside out."

"Oh, great!" he took off his shirt then realized something. "Hey wait a minute! No it's not!"

"I know. I said that to trick you into taking your shirt off." Daisuke said as he blushed.

"You pervert." he chuckled. "I hope Dark's bad habits aren't rubbing off on you. Besides, you didn't have to _trick_ me into taking my shirt off..." he smirked.

"I'll meet you at the kitchen!" he ran off before Satoshi could notice him blushing.

When they were all at the kitchen, everyone started to try to think of what they would do today. Since they had already gone to the beach and had an ice-cream party, they needed something else to do for today.

"Why can't we just stay home today? I'm tired!" Risa complained.

"Stop whining! How can you even be tired? We haven't even done anything yet!" Riku sweatdropped.

"You're so mean! I'm not whining! Besides, I'm not the only one here who's tired!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Break it up you two! There's no need to be fighting over me. there's plenty of me to go around!" Dark smirked.(He is so full of himself!)

"This conversation has nothing to do with you! Plus, I'd never fight over a pervert like you!"

"Stop yelling at Mr.Dark!"

"Why don't you stop defending him all the time! It's annoying and pathetic!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Come on, stop fighting! We're here to think of something to do today, not argue!" Daisukeinterrupted.

"Ok then, why don't we strap Risa to a rocket and blast her to the moon today! I bet it'll be lots of fun!"

"Why don't we put Riku in a box and ship her to another continent! She can even get a free boat ride out of it!"

Satoshi,Daisuke, and Dark sweatdropped as they watched the twins in their constant bickering. Soon, Dark ended the fighting.

"Why don't we just go to the movies today?" Dark suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. For once you actually came up with something useful." Satoshi said cooly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"That you're usless." He simply stated.

"Well I don't see _you_ coming up with any bright ideas, smart ass!"

"At least being a smart ass is better than being a stupid ass!"

Everyone kept fighting while Daisuke just stood there. As they kept fighting, Daisuke got a newspaper and started looking at what movies were playing. There was "Guess who", "The grudge", "A lot like love", "King's ransom", "House of wax", "Herby fully loaded", "Seed of chuckey", and "The honey mooners" (I just came up with a bunch of random movies). Daisuke looked at the times the movies were playing. By the time he was done with that, everyone was still fighting. Daisuke came up with a way to get eveyone to shut the hell up.

"Um, guys..." they kept fighting. "Helllooooo!" still fighting. Dark and Satoshi were being louder than everyone else. "Stop fighting!" they still ignored him.

Daisuke had just about enough. Unexpectively, he kissed Satoshi. His eyes widened, as eveyone stared in shock. They couldn't believe Daisuke kissed him in front of everyone without having to be dared to. The most surpprising part was that Daisuke didn't even blush this time! Now that he had everyone's attention, he broke the kiss.

"Now will you all listen to me! I already looked at the movies that were playing, and the best time to go is at 12:30 in the afternoon."

"It's only eleven o'clock right now. We have plenty of time until we have to leave." Riku said as she looked at the clock.

"For now we should just look at which movies are playing and pick which one we each want to see." Risa said happily.

(Everyone)"Ok."

After looking at the newspaper, an hour and a half had passed and they were already at the movie theater. Everyone wanted to see different movies though. Because of this, they started to argue again.

"I want to see The honey mooners!" Risa whined.

"No way!I want to see Guess who!" Riku argued.

"Why don't we A lot like love?" Dark said gentting a grin on his face.

"Honey mooners!"

"Guess who!"

(Dark Thinking) _"Either they woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or they're having their PMS..."_

"Why don't we all just split up and go to seperate movies?" Daisuke said as the twins started to quiet down.

(Risa and Riku)"Fine!" they said as they glared at each other.

"I'm going to see A lot like love." Dark smirked.

"I wanna see The honey mooners, but I don't wanna go by myself..."

"You never want to do anything by yourself because such a baby about everything!"

"I am not!"

"Alright! That's enough, don't start all over again! if it'll make you stop arguing, I'll go with you Risa."

"Thank you Mr.Dark!"

"_Thank you Mr.Dark!_"Riku mimicked in a sqeakey annoyed voice.

Risa ignored her and went in the theater with Dark.

"Satoshi, what movie do you want to see?" Daisuke asked.

"I was thinking I would go see The grudge. Do you want to see it with me? That is, if you're not too _scared_ to watch it anyway."

"I'm not scared! In fact, I've seen lots of horror movies before!"

"Monster's inc doesn't count as a horror movie."

"I didn't say it did, Mr.boy genius! And that movie _did not_ scare me!"

"You would jump in fear everytime someone said hello to you at school for two weeks straight."

"That's not true!"

"Well, do you want to see the movie or not?"

"Of course I do! I'm not scared of a movie!"

"If you say so..."

They went inside and sat down.(by the way, they didn't get any popcorn because they had a big breakfast at the villa. And I mean BIG. With waffles and eggs and fruit and cereal and french toast and muffins and...oops! I'm interrupting the story! Sorry! Keep reading!) At first the movie wasn't scary. Then came a part where a blond girl was walking down the staircase of an almost empty building. As she looked up, the lights on each floor went out, one by one. When she started to notice, she ran towards the door to get out of the staircase. When she turned around to close the door behind her, the grudge's eye could be seen through the crack of the door, as it stared at her with it's eye wide open. The girl ran in fear as the grudge slowly closed the door. Daisuke had the crap scared out of him. In reality, he had never seen a horror movie before, and because he was scared, he got Satoshi's hand and squeezed it.

"...Too...tight.."Satoshi whispered as he winced a little at the same time.

"Sorry..."Daisuke whispered as he loosened his grip.

Now they were by half of the movie, and Daisuke was even more scared. Yet, he still managed to contain his fear. Now the movie was at the part where there was a girl walking in a room. A man saw her and started to follow her. As she walked, she left a trail of blood on the floor. The Man was curious (yet stupid enough) to continue following her. The girl was constantly limping as she walked. Soon she stopped walking, and turned around. Daisuke watched in horror as he saw the girl on the movie screen. She had her bottom jaw missing, and her tounge was dangling in mid air. Daisuke couldn't take it anymore. He turned and put his arms around Satoshi as he buried his face in his chest. He couldn't bare to look at the movie any longer. Satoshi hugged Daisuke to comfort him as he whispered to him to not be scared because the movie wasn't real.

In the meantime, Risa was watching "A lot like love" with Dark. Risa thought the movie was romantic at first, then she saw why Dark had picked this movie. There were a lot of sexual scenes. Risa found it sickening to her "virgin eyes" and Dark found it amusing. In a very kinky way.

(Risa thinking)_"Riku's right...Dark really is a pervert!"_

Riku went to see "Guess who" and was having a good time. The movie was based on comedy, so she had a lot of good laughs. She was watching the part when this girl with her family and boyfriend were sitting at the dinner table. The girl and her family were black, and her boyfriend was white. Because of that, he dad didn't like him very much. He was going to say some jokes at the table, but didn't want to ruin his first impression. Her dad however, challanged him. Her boyfriend said: "Why don't black people like county music?" the girl's dad said: "I don't know, why?" Her boyfriend responded:"Because everytime someone says Hoe down, they think someone shot their sister!" Riku laughed he ass off. She didn't care if she was seeing a movie by herself. At least she was having a damn good time.

Satoshi and Daisuke's movie ended first.They waited by the entrance where they said they would all meet as Daisuke tried to get a grip.

"What's the matter? I thought horror movies didn't scare you."

Daisuke was still shaking. "You're not helping feel any better right now!"

"I knew you'd get scared. That's why I picked it."

"You're mean! That movie scared the hell outta me!"

"I know. I wanted it to scare you on purpose so you would cuddle up to me. I tricked you into having you held in my arms. That's payback for what you tricked me into doing this morning."

"Damn! You're smart even when it comes to getting back at someone! How do you do that!"

"It's a gift."

"But you know...You didn't have to trick me into holding onto you _either_..."Daisuke said as he blushed deep red.

Now everyone else's movie had ended and they all met at the entrance. They were once again, back at the villa. They all had lunch. A BIG lunch. With sandwiches and pasta and and burgers and chicken and soup and sushi and rice and dumplings and tacos and buritos and pizza...

**magikkaruangel:Hi everyone! I know I never said anything in the past few chapters and I apologize!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.(I was up until 11:00pm to finish it!) Thank you for your reviews that inspired me to keep writing! I stay up late at night to write my chapters that you can enjoy! Please continue to send reviews! I want to let you all know that I am going to continue to write more chapters, if I don't run out of ideas . lol don't worry though I'll come up with something. Bye bye now! Chapter 5 coming soon**


	5. Relaxation Part one

**"Ch.5 Relaxation (Part one)"**

Today Everyone was going to go to a spa. They had all been tired out from the past few days (The beach, the ice cream party, ect..) so, they thought a day at the spa would help them all relax. I mean, what could possibly go wrong at a spa?...A lot of things.

The boys and girls both split up to do different things at the spa. Little did they know that they were all next door to each other. They had all gone to the hot springs first. There was a wall separating the girl's side from the boy's. They all started to soak in the warm steaming water when they started to talk.

(Dark sighs) "This really hits the spot."

"Uh-huh." Daisuke said happily.

"Who's idea was it to come here?"

"Satoshi's"

"Creepy boy? That can't be!"

"Why does that seem so hard to beleive?"

"Because it kinda sounds suspisious..." he smirked.

"You don't think he suggested to come to the hot springs because..." Daisuke began to blush bright red again. "Uh-oh..."

"Well, I'll be leaving you two alone! Bye now!"

"Dark no! Don't get up and leave!"

"What? You don't me to leave you with creepy boy?" he smirked again.

"It's not that! It's-"

Risa screamed."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dark was so tall that the twins were able to see his popping up from the wall that separated them. Dark didn't realize this until he looked over to where the screams were coming from.

"Oops..." Dark said looking supprised.

"PERVERT!

"DARK! STOP LOOKING OVER HERE!

"Come on Risa! We're getting outta here before this _peeping tom_ gets any more sick ideas!

"Right behind you!"

They both left as quickly as they could and Dark sat back down while Daisuke was blushing again.

"I tried to warn you." Daisuke said, blushing.

"It doesn't matter now, it already happened. Besides, that was rather pleasant."

"Dark! Do you ever take a break from being a pervert?" he sweatdropped.

"Nope."

Now Satoshi came outside and joined them in the water. He simply leaned his back against one of the walls and closed his eyes as he relaxed. He didn't have his glasses (because they would foggy from the steam anyway) and Daisuke started to observe him. He noticed the calm look in his usally emotionless face, and the way his chest slowly went up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. After a few minutes Daisuke noticed he had been staring at Satoshi and Dark was giving teasing looks.

"Checking out creepy boy, huh Daisuke?" he teased as he nudged him with his elbow.

"No I-"

"What _are_ you picturing in that little mind of yours?"

"I'm not picturing anything! I'd never! And what do you mean by "little"? I'm not stupid, you know!" he blushed deep crimson red.

"Whatever you say..." he said in a sing-song voice.

Daisuke sank into the water until it was up to his nose, while a bunch of bubbles surfaced around him as he said something under his breath. Dark then left the springs to "apologize" to Risa and Riku, leaving Daisuke and Satoshi alone. Then Satoshi spoke, with his eyes still closed, to break the silence.

"I thought he'd never leave. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes." Satoshi said calmly.

Daisuke lifted his head from the water "Yeah, I guess..."

Satoshi opened his eyes and looked up at the sky (the hot springs were outdoors, and I kinda forgot to mention it's day time, sorry!) as Daisuke went over to where he was and leaned against the wall next to him.

"It's been five days now. Aren't you a little homesick?"Daisuke said as Satoshi continued to look at the sky.

"Not really." he simply answered.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because..." he looked at Daisuke "...I'm here with you."

Satoshi had a gentle look in his pale, icy blue eyes. Just looking into Daisuke's warm crimson eyes made _him_ feel warm, seeing Daisuke smile made _him_ smile, and he knew Daisuke would feel just the same. And for the first time, Daisuke saw Satoshi blush a very distant, light red. Daisuke rested his head on Satoshi's bare shoulder as he rested his head against Daisuke's. Then Daisuke came in front of Satoshi and leaned his body against his as they locked their lips in a kiss. Satoshi placed his hands on Daisuke's back pulling him even closer. Daisuke placed his hands on Satoshi's shoulders as he tried not to hurt the shoulder with the "hickey" in it. As they were making out, Risa and Riku were not to far away spying on them.

"Are you sure we should be spying? I don't think we should disturb them."Risa whispered.

"It'll be ok as long as they don't find out we're here."Riku whispered back.

"What if they do find out? It's not gonna make them very happy..."

"They won't find out as long as a certain girl named Risa keeps her yap shut!" she snapped back.

"Find what out?" Dark said as he emerged from behind them.

Risa opened her mouth to scream when Riku put her hand over it to keep them from being heard.

"What are you doing here, PERVERT!"Riku whispered in an angered voice.

"I do have a name, ya know. And as flattering as it sounds, it's not _pervert_."

"What's your damn point?"

"Well, from what I've heard a few moments ago, you two are hiding something." he looked beyond the bushes they were hiding behind and saw Satoshi and Daisuke. "Oh...what do we have here?" he smirked.

"You better not let them know we're here! If you do, the rest of this day isn't going to be very _relaxing_ for you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. I think I'm gonna give them a little surprise..." he snickered as he wondered off.

"What do you think he meant by "give them a surprise"?" Risa asked.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about it..." Riku said suspisiously.

Moments later Dark burst into the hot spring where Daisuke and Satoshi were.

"CANNONBALL!" he yelled as he jumped in the water, making a huge wave come towards them.

Daisuke yelped and held on to Satoshi as he pulled them underwater to avoid the wave above them. They both resurfaced, gasping for breath as Dark started laughing out of control.

"Hahahaha! You two should have seen the looks on your faces!"

"That wasn't funny! You nearly drowned us!" Daisuke said coughing.

"Are you mad because of that, or because I ruined your _special moment_?"

Daisuke started blushing again as Dark kept smirking as he teased.

"One of these days you're gonna regret playing pranks on me!" Daisuke yelled as he kept blushing.

"I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon, _lover boy_!"

"What!"

"That's my new nickname for you! Creepy boy and lover boy! Creepy boy and lover boy! Creepy boy and lover boy! Creep-OW!"

Riku had just smacked Dark over the head with her fist.

"What was that for!"

"For being an ASS!" I think we should all split up into new groups and do some more stuff at this spa while we're still here. Daisuke, you stay with Satoshi, and this _pervert_, will come with us.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?"

"Um,hmm...lemme see...NO!"

She grabbed Dark and dragged him along as Risa sighed and sweatdropped.

"Come on, pervert. I'm gonna give you a day at the spa that you won't forget!

"Oooh! feisty, aren't we?" he smirked.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE! WHY DON'T YOU EVER JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE PERVERTED, ANNOYING, PERVERTED, DISRESPECTFUL, PERVERTED-"

"You said perverted three times-"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!

To be continued...

**magikkaruangel:"Hi again! The chapter was getting too long, so I thought I would make a part 2! The next chapter will be "Relaxation Part 2"! By the way,** xXrYUiCHi-cHAnXx , **I read your fanfic and I thought it was good! I loved the ending, romantic, with a little suspense! I wasn't able to send a review because my crappy computer won't let me . Anyway, keep writing, your story is good! Just make sure you make your other chapters a _little_ longer. People like to read a lot! P.S: Thank you for wanting my advice, I'm flattered! But to tell you the truth, this is my first fanfic I ever wrote too!** **Well, be sure to read my next chapter:"Relaxation part 2"! Till next time, Bye!**


	6. Relaxation Part two

**"Ch 5 Relaxation (Part two)"**

**magikkaruangel:"By the way, I forgot to mention this a long time ago, but I own lots of DNangel. I have the manga, vol.1-8 and the anime on dvd vol.1-5. those are all the mangas and animes out so far. I'm waiting for the next manga, vol.9 to come out on Aug.9. I can't wait! August is my birthday! YAY! In the meantime, enjoy the sequal to my fifth chapter, "Relaxation"! **

Riku dragged Dark along to the inside of the spa as Daisuke and Satoshi were on their way to the steam rooms/sauna (I don't know what the differnce is, but bare with me here!). Dark started complaining and wondering why Riku had been _dragging_ him pretty much everywhere today.

"You can let go of me now. I have feet and know how to walk, ya know." Dark said as he sweatdropped.

"But if I did that, you would simply run away. I'm not stupid, _ya know_." she mimicked.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"To give you a make over!" Risa exclaimed.

"WHAT!"

"You heard her."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK _I_ NEED A MAKE OVER! THAT IS AN INSULT TO MY GOOD LOOKS! IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA GIVE _THIS_ UP, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING SISTER!"Dark yelled as he pointed to himself.

Riku ignored Dark's yelling and continued to dragging him until they were at the beauty salon part of the spa. In the meantime, Satoshi and Daisuke were in the steam room. Unfortunatly, they were the only ones in there because it seemed that not many people liked going in the steam room this early in the day. The room was very foggy (well, duh!) and quiet. they didn't seem to talk much. Daisuke wanted to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say, which made him nervous yet again. Then Daisuke heared Satoshi mutter something that frightened him.

"No...Krad...leave me alone..."

_"No Satoshi-sama...I won't...for the past few days I have stood by and watched you and that Niwa brat, and done nothing about it. I'm not going to let it slide anymore...I won't stand for it! Let me out!"_

_"No! I won't let you bring any harm to him!"_

_"We'll see about that! _I_ control you...you cannot keep me locked away for long!"_

"Satoshi? Are you feeling alright?"Daisuke asked worriedly.

_"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ Satoshi yelled in pain.

The fog in the room became thicker as white feathers began to surround the room and whip up into a slight whirlwind. The wings of Krad burst out of his back, causing imense pain to Satoshi, making him unconcious in the back of Krad's mind. As he became fully transformed, the fog in the room began paler, and Daisuke then clearly saw Krad standing on the other side of the room, fury in his cat-like golden slits in his eyes. Krad glared at him, with his white magic feather gripped tighly in his hand which he had held up to the center of his face, ready to attack.

"You...you're the reason Satoshi has been keeping me inside, not letting me out...ignoring me...no one ignores me!"

"Of course not. I know I never will." Dark smirked as he suddenly appeared at the door of the room.

"Dark! How did _you_ know Krad was here? Not only that, how did you get away from Risa and Riku?" Daisuke asked confusingly.

"First of all, anyone would be able to hear creepy boy's scream a mile away, so I was curious to _why _he was screaming..." he smirked and looked at Daisuke.

"You are such a pervert! What were you thinking I would be doing in here!" he said as he blushed wildly again.

"Anyway...Second, I have my ways of giving Risa and Riku the slip. If I didn't, I wouldn't be considered a very good phantom theif, would I?"

Back where Risa and Riku were, they both had facial masks and cucumbers on their eyes. (Risa made Riku get the facial mask against her own will whether she liked it or not). And next to them was a dummy with a purple wig with a note attached to it. On the note it said:"Gone fishing. Be back when I feel like it." signed, Dark.

"But enough about me, what about you, Kraddykins? Did you miss me?" Dark smirked.

"Don't toy with me Dark!" he shot a beam of light from his feather towards Dark, but of course, he dodged it. But dodging it caused it to hit Daisuke, right in the face, leaving a clean cut on his bottom lip.

"Daisuke! Are you okay?" Dark asked worridly.

"Yeah, just a small cut...I'll be fine." he winced.

"I'm going to leave more than just a _small cut_ on you!" Krad said as he readied another energy ball.

Since Dark didn't have wiz and couldn't fly, he took the chances he had and pinned Krad down to avoid him escaping. He also managed to take away Krad's feather, and rendured him helpless.

"Get off me Dark! I'll kill you! You and your tamer! I'll kill you a-" he was cut off by a kiss from Dark. Daisuke blushed at the sight he was seeing. When Dark broke the kiss, he left Krad shocked and speechless. Then he looked over and noticed Daisuke blushing.

"And why do _you_ look so flustered? You're not imaging this as you and creepy boy, _are you_?"Dark smirked.

"Of course not!" Daisuke blushed again.

Dark:"Then I guess you won't mind me doing this then, will you?" he placed another firm kiss on Krad. Daisuke blushed even more and ran out of the room before he could notice. "That's better. Now that we're alone, what do think about spending some_ quality time_?" He teasingly twirled Krad's longest bang around his finger. "Just the two of us..."

Krad tried to struggle free but it was no use. He guessed he had no choice...

**Later on...**

Satoshi woke up to find himself on the floor of the steam room face down. When he tried to get up, he noticed his hands were tied behind his back. He skillfuly managed to untie them, then got up from the floor and slowly limped out of the room. Daisuke was walking by and noticed Satoshi as he collapsed and fell on his knees, while having one hand against the wall to try and support himself up.

"Satoshi! What happened to you?"Daisuke said as he pulled Satoshi to stand up.

"Dark...and Krad..."Satoshi said faintly.

Daisuke blushed just imagining Dark having his kinky ways with Krad, then erased the thought. He helped Satoshi to the room they had reserved for the day at the spa. When they got there, Daisuke noticed the bruises on Satoshi's back from when Krad's wings had come out. Satoshi layed down on one of the beds in the room, as Daisuke looked at him sadly. Satoshi noticed and became uneasy.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?"Satoshi askedin a concerned tone.

"You're hurt..."Daisuke glanced at his bruises.

"Don't worry about me. They'll heal, with time...ah!" he winced in pain from his back.

"Not in a_small_ amount of time!"

"I'm fine...It's nothing, really."

"No it's not! Stop being so stubborn and turn over!" Satoshi, not wanting to upset Daisuke, obeyed.

The smell of fresh lavender filled the room. Satoshi felt Daisuke's hands on his back, which began to massage him. His touch was gentle and soft, and felt relaxing. All the pain seemed to leave his body soothingly, as he started to feel better. His hands now moved up to Satoshi's neck, as Daisuke sensed he was enjoying his massage. Daisuke was glad that he was able to take out his stress and ease the pain in his muscles. As long as Satoshi felt relaxed, he seemed to feel relaxed too.

"Now turn the other way."

Satoshi turned and now layed flat on his back. Daisuke started to massage the center of his chest with the palm of his hand, as gently as he did before. Satoshi's eyes began to feel heavy, as he started to drift to sleep. Although he was asleep,Daisuke sat behind him and began to massage his shoulders while he was still lying down. Soon he grew tired and fell alseep as well, with his head resting on Satoshi's shoulder from behind.Daisuke fell asleep blushing with red across his face.They had a long day, and for now, they would take a short nap.

Riku however, wasn't going to rest until she was satisfied with Dark's suffering. When she was done with the facial masks and noticed him gone, she immidiatly went looking for him and found him when he had left the steam room. (You know, after the whole Krad-Dark "_quality time_" thing...) She dragged him back to the beauty salon and made him get a manicure and pedicure, do the facial mask, and had her way with his hair.

"No! I don't care if you make me get a makeover JUST DON'T SCREW UP MY HAIR! THAT'S PART OF MY DIGNITY YOU'RE MESSING WITH FOR PETE'S SAKE! NOOOOOO!" Dark yelled.

Riku braided his longest bangs while Risa put pink hair ribbons and bows on them. After they were done Dark let out another silent scream as he looked in the mirror. Then the twins gave him evil looks. He could tell it wasn't over yet.

"HHHEEEELLLLPPP! DAISUKE!" Dark yelled again.

Daisuke kept sleeping soundly because he couldn't hear Dark at all. Nothing could possibly disturb him now. He finally had the "Relaxation" he needed.

**magikkaruangel:This was my longest chapter yet! It was funny how Dark got caught in the end!**

**Dark:No it wasn't! They ruined my hair! (points to the top of his head)**

**magikkaruangel:(laughs even harder) **

**Dark:my hair is my dignity dammit!**

**magikkaruangel:I thought your digity was something else...**

**Dark:(looks down) AHH! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY LOWER HALF!**

**magikkaruangel:LOL don't worry Dark, I will DEFINITLY stay away. Thanks to everyone for waiting for this chapter to come out. Keep in touch for my next and last chapter, "The day it all ends". I know you may be sad that I'm ending this story, but I will be making another one based PURE COMEDY. I am going to try and make it as funny as possible. The title of it going to be "Beswitched". Not beWITCHed, beSWITCHed. The first chapter will be out on 6/17/05 (Friday). Be sure to look for it that day, read it, and tell what you think. Your reveiws are important to me. That's all for now. Bye!**


	7. A sweet song

**"Ch.6 A sweet song"**

**magikkaruangel:SUPPRISE! As you all know, this is my last chapter. But, I've decided to change that. I changed the title of the chapter, and I will writing another one. Then, I am going to make a bonus chapter! I will have three choices for the bonus chapter, which will be at the end of this one. Vote which one you want to be put up as the bonus chapter! And,if you didn't notice in the last chapter, I said I will be making another story called "Beswitched". Yes, BeSWITCHED. The first chapter was suppose to be up on friday, 6/17/05, but my computer had a few problems and the storytook a little longer to submit. But it's already up now, so you can read it when you're done with this chappie. And remember, vote for the topic of the bonus chappie! PS: There are a few lyrics to the song "Caged Bird" in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

They were back at the villa once again, after they had left the spa. It was their last day at the villa, and the next day they would all be going home. Satoshi and Daisuke were at the balcony, watching the sun set. Satoshi was silent and looked sad as the warm breeze gently made his blue locks sway across his face.

"...Satoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That massage was very helpful." he smiled.

"It was nothing." Daisuke blushed.

Satoshi noticed the cut on Daisuke's lip and reached out and lightly touched it with his hand.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, that was just a cut I got when Krad and Dark were fighting...ow!"

"I'm sorry...let me make some of the pain go away." he kissed Daisuke on the lips, and Daisuke blushed more again.

As Satoshi broke the kiss, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and winced.

"Satoshi! What's wrong?"

"...N-nothing. It's just a little pain. My body still aches a little from that fight..."

"Come on. I'll take you inside so you can lay down."

Daisuke helped him back to the room and he laid down on his back.

"Hmm...maybey you need another massage."

"On my stomach? No! I-I'm fine, really!"

"I won't hurt you. Just hold still."

"No! You don't understand! You can't beca-ha-hahaha! That's my tickle spot-hahaha!" he kept laughing due to Daisuke's massaging. Daisuke laughed in amusment.

"Hahaha. I didn't know even _had_ a tickle spot. You seem like the kind of person who isn't ticklish at all."

"There is a few things you don't know about me. But..."He grabbed Daisuke and pulled him down onto the bed, where he was now next to him. "I know a few things about you...like the fact that you're twice as ticklish as me!"

"Aaahhh! Hahahaha!" he laughed as Satoshi tickled him on the stomach. After he stopped, they both were gasping for air from all the laughing. They both sighed as they finaly calmed down.

"...You know, since you don't know many things about me, maybey I should tell you a few."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing, I am going to miss you..."

"...I will too." Daisuke said as he blushed.

"Hmm...I never really noticed that you don't know much about me."

"Then, why don't you tell me a few things about yourself? I can tell you a few things about me." He smiled happily. Satoshi couldn't say no to that.

"Alright. You win. What do you want to know about me?"

"Well, you're an artist like me, so what's your favorite color?"

"Hmm...I've never given that much thought...but I guess it would be red."

"H-how come?" he blushed.

"Because it's a nice _warm_ color. It's also the color of affection, in a way, Like love. And...it reminds me of you." Daisuke blushed deeper with every word he said. Satoshi obviously noticed. "That color also makes me remember how much you blush when you're flustered. It's just adorable on you." he smirked as Daisuke blushed deeper. It's as if he said that on purpose to make Daisuke turn red. "By the way, what's your favorite color?" Satoshi asked, already knowing the answer.

"U-um...blue..." Daisuke blushed so much he couldn't even look Satoshi in the eye.

"Why is that?" (Satoshi's putting so much pressure on poor Daisuke!)

"Because...it's like the sky, a _calm_ color. It just seems to be such a relaxing color to look at. It pretty much describes you, always calm and relaxed." Daisuke said, still blushing.

"...Daisuke?"

"...Yes, Sato-kun?"

"Hey, how come you called me Sato-kun?" he asked quizzically.

"I like to you call you that. It's kinda like a nickname." Daisuke smiled. Satoshi smiled too. "Okay, Dai-chan." Satoshi replied as Daisuke lighty blushed again.

"By the way, were you gonna ask me something?" He looked at Satoshi waiting for an answer.

"Oh yeah. What do you plan on doing when we leave the villa and go back home?"

"Well, I don't really know yet. Did you have something in mind?"

"I was guessing maybey we could do an activity together...you know, for fun. If you want to anyway..."

"Okay. I can look for some activties and a schedule so we can do something together." Daisuke smiled.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know about me?"

"Hmm..." Daisuke thought for a moment. "Do you have a favorite hobby?"

Satoshi thought for a few minutes. Then he finslly responded. "I wouldn't call this a hobby, but I do like to learn new things, because I'm a fast learner. But, there's not much anyone can teach me, since I'm really smart and all...That's why I wanted to do an activity with you. To try something new."

"I understand. But I don't think there's anything you don't know how to do." Daisuke chuckled.

"Actually, you'd be supprised. There are a few things I don't but..."

"Like what?"

"Uh...nevermind. They're ridiculous anyways."

"Come on Sato-kun! Tell me. Please?" Daisuke gave him a puppy-dog look.

"Alright! Stop looking at me that way! Some of the things I can't do are..."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you won't laugh?" Daisuke gave him a have-I-ever-laughed-at-you? look. Satoshi sighed. " Dance..." he said in a low voice.

"Really? That's not too bad...I can't either. Heh." Satoshi was supprised Daisuke didn't laugh.

"Um...I've never tried, but I don't think I can sing either..."

"I think you couldbe a decent singer.You never know until you try." Satoshi was glad that Daisuke wouldn't make fun of him. Daisuke yawned then looked at Satoshi. "Why don't you try to sing something to me?"

"What? Oh no, I can't possibly-"

"_Please?_" Daisuke said sleepily. "_For me?_"

Satoshi blushed slightly but Daisuke didn't take notice. "If you really want me to..." Daisuke nodded and waited for Satoshi to sing. Then he quietly started to sing.

_Takaku dono kurai, tonde ittara(How high will I have to fly)_

_Haruka, tooku no kimi ga, mienaku naru no. (Before I can no longer see you, who are so far away)_

_Hitomi, soraseba. Raku ni, naru no kamo, Shirenai (It may get easier if I turn my eyes away)_

_Demo, itsumo do koka de, mitsumete itai. (But I always want to keep gazing at you from somewhere)_

_Wasureru koto nante, deki wa shinaikara (Because there's no way I could forget about you)_

_Nasu sube mo naku, sora o migeteru dake (I can do nothing but look up at the sky)_

_Marude kago no naka no, chiisana tori no you ni (Just like a little caged bird)_

_Mado o sagashite, ate mo naku, samayotte, iru. (I wander aboutaimlessly looking for a window)_

_Ima sugu ni aitai, kimi ga suki dakara (I want to see you rightnow becauseI love you)_

_Kitsutsuku koto ga, kowakute nigetai kedo (Although I want to run away, Because I'm afraid of being hurt)_

_Mienai shigarami ni, tsubasa torawaretemo (And even if my wings get caught in invisible restraints)_

_Soredemo kimi wa, kanashi hodo, taisetsu na, hito. (You are still the one I care for, even at the point of tears.)_

Daisuke was sound asleep. The song sounded sweet and soft, and helped Daisuke fall asleep, like a gentle lulaby. Satoshi started to fall asleep too. They both slept soundly, while Daisuke cuddled up to him.

* * *

**magikkaruangel:Okay! Here are the choices for the bonus chappie! Tell them guys!**

**Dark:A.) Roller blading at the park**

**Satoshi:B.) Dance lessons**

**Daisuke:Or C.) Karate...Hya! (Kicks in the air and falls down) Ow...**

**magikkaruangel:Aromance, Bromance and a little humor, and CPURE COMEDY! Vote for which one you want for the bonus chappie! See ya in chapter seven!**


	8. This isn't goodbye, Satoshi

**"Ch.7 This isn't goodbye, Satoshi"**

**magikkaruangel:Okay! This is saldly my last chappter. But remember, there is still a bounus chappie left! I don't have enough votes people! I have a tie between A.Roller blading and B.Dance lessons. I need a tie breaker! Please keep voting! Remember, I can't write the next chappie if I don't know what the winning vote is...

* * *

**

It was noon and everybody had slept in. Everybody kept sleeping because later that night Dark had kept the T.V. on in his room because he wanted to stay up late...and because of what happened at the spa, he had to fix his hair...for practically three and half HOURS! But anyway, let's see what's going on in everyone's room...

"Wake up Risa!" Riku hit her with a pillow.

"Ow! Stop it! Lemme sleep..."

"GET UP!" she hit her harder this time.

"ARIGHT ALREADY! What's your problem? You're being cranky."

"Well if "Mr.Dark" hadn't kept me up all night, maybey I _wouldn't_ have woken up on the wrong side of the damn bed!"

"You don't have to take it out on me!"

"You're right! I'll take it out on that MORON instead!" she stomped out of the room.

"Riku wait! Haven't you hurt Mr.Dark enough for this week?" she sweatdropped and began to pack her things.

Riku was at Dark's room (by the way, she had black lines under her eyes from lack of sleep, and looked like a snarling pit bull right about now) and she banged on the door. Dark woke up because of the banging and put his head under his pillow and tried to ignor it. It obvioulsy didn't work.

"Alright, I'm coming! Sheesh!" he opened the door.

"I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind!"

"What part of your mind are you talking about? I never knew _you_ had thoughts like that." he smirked.

"Don't make me rip your head off like I did to the dummy you left us with at the spa!"

"I left a note!"

"Oh yeah, GONE FISHING!" What kind of idiot do you take me for? You can't fish there because there's no lakes or water to fish _in_!"

"Nuh-uh! There's hot spings!"

"But there's no FISH in them!"

"How would _you_ know, miss I-know-everything!"

"Because the hot springs have chorine, like a pool. The chorine is _bad_ for the fish, and _kills_ them. Therefore, THEY DIE! Honestly, you are so _dense_!" she hit him with a pillow at the end of every sentence.

"Well, sor-ry if I don't know everything!"

"It's common sense, dumbass!" she hit him again with the pillow.

"Alright! Ow! You can-Ow! Stop hitting-Ow! Me!" Riku only growled and kept beating the stuffing out of him. "This is _not_ my idea of a wake-up call! OW!"

**In the meantime...**

Satoshi had woken up thirty minutes ago because of all the noise going on though out the villa, and finally was fully awake after being out of his low-blood sugar daze. He looked over at Daisuke and noticed he was still asleep. _"How can he not awaken to all this noise? He must be a heavy sleeper..."_ He looked at the clock. It was 1:09 in the afternoon. he decided he should wake up Daisuke. He put his hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him.

"Dai-chan...wake up."

"Hn...I don't wanna..."

"It's practically one in the afternoon. We have to home today, remember?"

"Five more minutes..."

"Don't make me wake you up the hard way..."

"I can't hear you..." he said in a sing-song voice and yawned.

"Oh really? If you can't _hear_ me, maybey you can feel me..."

Satoshi muzzled his nose against Daisuke's neck. "Hn...stop...that tickles..." Satoshi whispered in Daisuke's ear. "Not until you wake up..." Daisuke didn't even open his eyes. "In that case, I won't..." Satoshi kissed his neck, causing Daisuke to let out a small moan. "Wake up Dai-chan..." Daisuke slowly opened his eyes. "Ok..." Satoshi gave him a morning (Well actually, afternoon) kiss, which caused Daisuke to blush again. "We better start packing our things." Daisuke nodded and they started getting all their luggage.

Everyone already had all their things packed, then the phone suddenly rang. Riku picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mrs.Niwa!...oh ok...I'll tell him...bye. Niwa!"

Daisuke came to the living room. "What is it?"

"Your mom just called and said her and your dad would be a little late. They said ther're having a little car trouble."

"Oh...did she say how long it would take them to get here?"

"She said it would be a couple of hours. Maybey around...five o'clock or so."

"Ok then."

He went back to his room. In the meantime, Risa was walking around the halls exploring parts of the villa she hadn't seen before. As she walked, there was a wire on the floor. Not noticing it, she tripped over it and quickly grabbed on to a candle holder hanging on the wall. It clicked, then the wall turned, and Risa went along with it.

"Ahhh! Huh?" she looked behind her. "Oh no! I'm shut in!" she banged on the door. "Hello? Anyone? Get me out of here!" she sighed and sunk down to the floor. "Now what am I going to do?...Riku! Help!" It was no use. Then she noticed a light switch. She flicked it on. "Wow!" There was lanes, chairs, and big screens everywhere. She had found a secret bowling alley in the villa! "Wait till I tell everyone! But first, I need to get out of here..." she found the lever and turned the wall around, then went to find everyone else.

"Riku! Riku! You won't beleive what I found!"

"What is it Risa?"

"I was walking down this hall and I discovered a bowling alley!"

"What! We have a bowling alley?"

"It looks that way. Quick! Call everyone so they can come see!"

"Ok! Maybey we can go bowling while we wait for everyone to get picked up!"

Riku gathered everyone in front of the wall where Risa had tripped. She pulled the lever.

"Ok! This is it!" Everyone looked in awe.

"Wow! It's pretty big!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Well, we might as well use it while we're here." Dark said as he looked around.

"Why don't we split up into teams? I'll go with Risa."

"Yeah! Twin power!"

"I'll go with Sato-kun."

"Hey! There's only five people! Who do I team up with? I don't have a partner!" Dark pouted.

Out of nowhere, Krad came out of Satoshi. But this time, it didn't hurt because Krad came out with his own body. (Like Dark did).

"I can fix that."

"Kraddikins!"

"Please don't say that." Krad said as the faintly blushed of embarrassment.

Now that they all had their teams split up, they began to play. Dark and Krad kept getting a lot of strikes, and kept struggling for first place against Riku and Satoshi. Riku was a tomboy, so she had just about as much strength as Dark when she rolled the ball, and Satoshi was able to calculate at what angles to throw the ball to make it go straight to the middle. All the teams ended up with a tie. They kept bowling to break the tie. It was Daisuke's turn now, and instead of throwing the ball, he did something that got Dark really pissed. The put the ball down on the floor, and pushed it. It was rolling VERY slow.

"Why don't we take a bathroom break and come back?" Dark said sarcastically. He and Krad left.

**8 minutes later...**

"Ok...why don't we take _another_ bathroom break..." They left again.

**5 minutes later...**

"Best 2 out of 3?" They left _again_.

**10 minutes later...**

"Fourth time's a charm..."

**40 minutes later...**

"ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT! WE'VE ALREADY TAKEN 17 BATHROOM BREAKS! IF THAT BALL DOESN'T HURRY UP, I'M GOING DOWN THAT LANE AND KNOCKING THE PINS DOWN MYSELF!" Dark was being held back by Krad. Then Riku came and dropped a bowling ball on Dark's foot. "OW!"

"Will you shut up and calm down already!" Riku sweatdropped.

"You didn't have to crush my foot!" he winced.

Finally, the ball hit the pins. And to everyone's surpprise, it knocked them all down. Daisuke got a strike and both him and Satoshi won the game.

"WHAT? I don't beleive that actually got a strike!" Dark practically dropped his jaw.

"Well, looks like the game's over." Risa looked at the clock. "Hey! It's 4:48! Niwa, maybey your parents are almost here!"

"In that case, we better go outside and check." Daisuke said.

They put everthing back where it was, and sure enough, his parents where outside waiting for him.

"Let's go Dai! It's getting late!" Emiko shouted as Towa emerged from the car with wiz on her shoulder. "Hi Daisuke!" she greeted.

"We have a long trip ahead of us!" Kosuke added.

"I'll be right there! I need to get my things from my room!"

Daisuke went to his room and noticed that Satoshi was already there. He had a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Sato-kun? Are you sad because I'm leaving?" Satoshi looked away. "Don't worry. I'll be able to see you plenty of times this summer! We can still see each other!" he said trying to cheer him up. Satoshi looked at Daisuke, still with sadness in his eyes. Daisuke couldn't stand to see him that way. Daisuke blushed slightly as he leaned in and gave Satoshi a tender kiss. Satoshi returned the kiss, then when the kiss was broken Daisuke hugged Satoshi and placed his head against Satoshi's chest.

"No matter how far apart we may be, our bond will be strong."

"Actually, you're only a few blocks away-"

"Satoshi!"

"Oh...I ruined the moment...my bad..."

Daisuke laughed. "It's ok. I'm really going to miss you, Sato-kun."

Satoshi smiled and held Daisuke closer. "I will too. I love you."

Daisuke's blush deepened. "Me too."

Outside Daisuke heard Kosuke honking the horn of the car. Emiko was calling him too.

"Come on Dai! It's getting late!" she shouted again.

"I'm coming!" Daisuke shouted back. "I have to go now Sato-kun. Can you help me with the luggage?"

"Sure." Satoshi released him and picked up one of the suitcases and carried it outside. They both loaded everthing into the trunk, as the twins got in their car with the butler. Dark was already in the car with Towa and Kosuke, and Satoshi's ride had just arrived. "Bye Sato-kun! I'll call you tomorrow so we can go somewhere together." he gave Satoshi one last kiss and entered the car. They all waved goodbye to each other and drove off in their seperate ways. Tomorrow he would look foward to seeing Satoshi again.

* * *

**magikkaruangel:This was suppose to be my last chappie, but since I'm so nice, I'm putting up my bonus chappie! Keep voting! So far, Dance lessons is in the lead, followed by Roller blading at the park. I wanted karate to win, (because it's comedy) because I wanted to end the story with a little humor. Oh well. My story began with romance, and it looks like it's gonna end with romance too! Keep in touch, because it's not over yet! There still a bonus chappie to be read! See you all in my next chapter! Bye for now!**


	9. Bonus

**"Bonus Chapter"**

**magikkaruangel:Hello again! As you all know, this is my very last chappie. I counted the votes and the winning vote was DANCE LESSONS! By the way, Roller blading at the park got almost as much votes as Dance lessons did, so I decided to put a little bit of Roller blading at the park in this last chappie. Think of it this way, it makes the chappie a bit longer! For now, enjoy my last chappie of this story! Ps:I wasn't able to squeeze in karate lessons because if I did, there wouldn't have been a point in me counting all the votes! (and it sadly only got 2 votes) T-T

* * *

**

"Dance lessons"

It was early afternoon. Daisuke was getting ready to leave and went to his room to call Satoshi. He began to dail. Satoshi was ready back at his house too, and picked up the phone as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sato-kun! Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Yes. In fact, I was just leaving."

"Ok! I'll wait outside my house for you to come."

"Alright. Bye Dai-chan."

"Bye-bye!" (Daisuke is really cheerful today)

**15 minutes later...**

Satoshi finally arrived at Daisuke's house. Daisuke greeted Satoshi by hugging him around the waist and placing his head against Satoshi's chest. "Sato-kun!" Daisuke was just too happy to hide it at all. Satoshi chuckled. "Hi Dai-chan." he wrapped his arms around Daisuke returning the hug. "We're going to go to dance lessons!" Daisuke exclaimed.Satoshi sighed as he sweatdropped at the same time. "Maybey I _shouldn't_ have told you about me not knowing how to dance..." Daisuke still maintained his cheerfulness. "Don't worry about it! I don't know how to dance either, so we're both learning something new!" Watching Daisuke smile managed to cheer him up. At least he wouldn't be facing this alone. And not only that, but he would do anything for the cute little redhead. "Ok, I'll give it a try..." he leaned down and kissed Daisuke softly on the lips. "...for you." Daisuke blushed and then kissed Satoshi back. "For you too." and to his supprise, Satoshi started blushing slightly. "Let's go then. It's only a few blocks from here." he said trying to ignore the fact of himself blushing. Daisuke happily walked beside him, holding onto Satoshi's hand.

When they arrived at the place where the dance lessons were being held, they entered and found out that it was an all boys class,(By the way, none of them are gay, and they don't know about the relationship between Sato and Dai) and the teacher was a woman. She looked like she was in her 40's and a little cranky, and her hair was a pale blonde, almost white, with gray hairs here and there. She was one scary looking bitch. Or at least, that's what Satoshi thought. When all the boys were settled down the teacher began to speak.

"Ok class. Today we will be learning a specific type of dance."

"Is it the electric slide?" One of the boys asked purposly as some of the others laughed.

"No. It's-"

"The cha-cha-cha?" another boy asked.

"The tango?" a third one asked.

"Hip-hop?" the other asked. They all continued to laugh and the teacher began to get angry and steamed up.

"Ballet?" They all burst into laughter. The teacher angrily scolded them.

"SILENCE! We will be learning a dance about courtesy, romance, and manners."

"The Macarena?" a fifth boy interrupted as the others cracked up again.

"No, the hokey pokey. Then maybey later we can all do the _funky chiken dance_!" she said sarcastically.

Daisuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as the other boys did too. Daisuke held in his laughter, trying not to get caught and yelled at. The teacher gave them all an evil glare and they quickly stopped laughing.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I will be telling you that I will be assigning dance partners."

_"oh no" _Daisuke thought. _"I don't want to be paired with anyone other than Sato-kun..."_

"You, with the black hair, pair up with the blonde over there, and You two over there will be partners as well, and you, redhead..." Daisuke held his breath. "...can stay with the taller blue-hair boy next to you." Daisuke mentally cheered. _"Yes!"_ Now the teacher had paired everyone up and was ready to begin the lesson.

"Now, the groups of pairs that I assigned will decide who will be the escort."

"Um, exactly what type of dance are we doing?" one of the boys asked.

"The waltz." All the boys in the room groaned in dissapointment."Now, one of the partners will place one hand on the other's waist, and the other hand will hold the other partner's hand. Then the second partner will put their free hand on their partner's shoulder." Satoshi put one hand on Daisuke's waist and held Daisuke's hand with the other, as the teacher instructed. Daisuke put his hand on Satoshi's shoulder and blushed as he did so. The teacher put on the music, and they all began to dance. The teacher sweatdropped as she saw the boy with the black hair constantly stepping on his partner's foot. Then she saw two other boys not able to keep up to each other's pace, and sweatdropped again as she heard a loud thud after they fell on the floor. Then she looked over at Satoshi and Daisuke, and noticed they were doing prefectly fine.

"Very good you two! Class, you should all follow these two's example. They are both doing an excellent job." some of the boys in the class started saying things and laughing a little, which caused Daisuke to blush out of nervousness. Satoshi glared at them and Daisuke came closer and hid his face in Satoshi's chest to avoid his blushing from bing noticed. For the rest of the day, they continued doing well in class and as for the teacher...well, let's just say she wouldn't stop bitching at everyone else. They began to walk home.

* * *

**"Rollerblading at the park"**

"Sato-kun? Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well, the teacher was pretty mean..."

"That's not _your_ fault. Besides, even if I was mad, it wouldn't last for long."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I could never stay mad at you, Dai-chan. You should know that."

Daisuke blushed and put his arm around Satoshi's.

"Thank you, Sato-kun." Satoshi gave him a smile.

"Come on. How about we go to the park for a while to make it up to ourselves?"

"Ok! But let's go home first. I need to get something." Satoshi nodded and they stopped by Daisuke's house. When he came out he had roller blades on, and had another pair in his hand. Satoshi sweatdropped again and thought to himself. _"Let me guess, he wants me to try something else new...roller blading." _Daisuke noticed the pale look on his face.

"Is something wrong Sato-kun?"

"I, um..." he didn't want to embarrass himself by letting Daisuke know he can't roller blade.

"If you're nervous because you might not know how to roller blade, it's ok! I can teach you!" he gave Satoshi another one of his adorable innocent smiles. "...Ok." he put on the skates and stood up. He had no problem balancing himself.

"Alright, now all you have to do is push off from one foot and keep moving one after the other, as if you were walking. It's easy!" he watched Daisuke then did the same. He was already skating beside him. "See? That was easy for you to learn!" They both kept skating all the way to the park, then they took a break on one of the park benches.

"Wow Sato-kun! You skate so well now that it's hard to believe that you just learned."

"I'm just an easy learner."

"Want to race me around the park?"

"Sure."

They both got up and began skating and gaining speed as they did. When they reached the other side of the park, Satoshi won. However, Daisuke was nowhere to be seen. Then Satoshi saw him coming straight towards a tree at full speed, because he wasn't able to stop.

"AAAHHH!"

Satoshi quickly came in front of the tree and caught Daisuke. And since he was still moving at full speed, they kept sliding until Satoshi's back collided with the tree. Satoshi slid down onto the ground from the pain as Daisuke opened his eyes and realized what had happened.

"Sato-kun! Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." he winced.

"I'm so sorry! I was going too fast and I couldn't stop..." tears began to form in Daisuke's eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a small scratch." he said trying to comfort the redhead.

"I think we should go home now." he helped him up and Satoshi let himself be pulled on his skates on their way home. This time they went to Satoshi's apartment, so he would be able to rest there. Satoshi was now sitting on the couch without his shirt, and Daisuke was bandaging his back.

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop blaming yourself for everything Dai-chan. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is! Today was a disaster! And you wouldn't have gotten hurt if I wasn't skating so fast!" Daisuke said as he held back his tears in frustration.

"You're wrong Dai-chan...today wasn't a disaster."

"How is that?" he said as a tear streamed down his face. Satoshi wiped it away and held his chin up so Daisuke would look him in the eye.

"Because I was able to spend time with you, and that's what matters." Daisuke blushed a little and calmed down. Satoshi leaned closer. "I will never forget...My summer with you." He placed a kiss on Daisuke's lips, and Daisuke returned the kiss. They would have the rest of the summer to themselves, a summer to remember.

* * *

**magikkaruangel:Thank you all for voting, reviewing, and encouraging me to write! I loved writing this fic, and it was lots of fun! My first fan fic got more than 50 reviews! I'm so happy! It was a great success. If you want something really funny to read, I have my new story, BeSwitched. And NO it is NOT a one-shot. I haven't had any time to update it because I've been working on this story. But I will probably start working on the second chappie the minute I finish this story. My other story, "BeSwitched", will probably end up having 12-15 chappies. I am going to try my best to make it long. For now, don't think of this as the end. Think of my other story, "BeSwitched, as a new begining. Hope you all read it sometime. Bye!**


End file.
